


The sisters

by scorpion5sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mild Language, Multi, Out of Character, big brother!hidan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion5sama/pseuds/scorpion5sama
Summary: The Akatsuki gets turned into cats and sent to our world only to be adopted be an 18 year old girl and taken in by 11 strange sisters will they find love, friendship, and more? Follow Tsubaki, Chi, Mika, Kasia, Kira, Amaya, Arisu, Alice, Sora, Yuki, and Noir in their adventures





	1. I wont let Melinoe get you

Tsubaki’s POV

It’s cold, to cold. There's a shiver down my spin as i look around. My hearts hammers against my ribs like a drum. ‘Theres ice, since when was there ice’ my vision blurs and red fills my vision ‘since when is ice red’ i thought my breaths coming out in punts ‘why does it hurt so much? Why can't i move?’

“-baki-” ‘That voice’ “-ubaki-” ‘Who is that’ “Tsubaki-nee wake up” ‘am i sleeping? So this is a dream’ i thought closing my eyes only to come face to face with wide pink eyes, glazed over with tears

“Hmm.. what's the matter luv did you have a bad dream” i asked my voice soft yet still filled with a remanence of sleep. She nodded her head then looked down at her hands. I lift her chin as her eyes meet mine i lean forward and wrap my arms around her pulling her to my chest “it’ll be alright luv i won’t let anything hurt you” i reassured “you know talking about you night terrors helps a lot, why don't you tell me what you dreamed about huh Yuki-kun?” i asked

“There was a man her had silver hair...he was covered in blood but...he didn't try to hurt me he kneeled down and took my hand…he picked me up and began helping me...he was crying and whispering sorry he was so sad… but tsubaki-nee..he..he said..your name” her voice quivered as she hesitated with her words.

I looked at her with a smile “it will be alright i won't let anything happen to you” i told her weaving my hands into her long grey brown hair my hand brushing the rabbit ears that stuck out from on top her head “i'm here now luv, you can sleep, Melinoe won't get to you while i'm here” i told her

She looked up at me lip quivering “you promise?” she asked.

“Of course” i reassured “and i never break my promises” i told her smiling gently. I poled her close as i lay us both down into bed pulling the sheets up over our shoulders.

She snuggles closer to me looking for warmth “Good night Tsubaki-nee” she whispered her wineberry eyes close as i whisper softly “Good night luv”

I closed my eyes. I had promised Yuki a restful sleep and that's what she got. I on the other hand was not so lucky Melinoe made extra sure my dreams were filled with dark figures and blood. It was cold, it's always cold.


	2. Good day

Tsubaki’s POv

“TSUBAKI-NEE GET UP WE’RE LATE” a voice yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes “Mika-chan it’s only 5 we have three hours to get everyone to school” i mumbled.

She looked at me with narrow eyes “yes but it takes 20 minutes just to get everyone up..30 for everyone to get dressed..10 to eat breakfast..15 to figure out who will drive and what car to take.. And when we do it still takes 45 minutes to get to the school that's two hours in itself not counting how long it takes to get everyone to their rooms. It takes 5 minutes to get Noir and Yuki class, then we have to take sora to her class which takes at least 15 minutes not adding on the time it takes to get her to let go of you, after she’s in her class we have to get Amaya, Arisu, Alice, Kira, and Kasia to their class and convince them to stay there which will take at least 10 minutes, and then you have to walk me and chi to our class on the other side of school which is at least 20 minutes then you have to get to your class which is 15 minutes from our which if my calculations are right you’ll be 5 minutes late to your class” she tells me in her ‘i know everything’ voice

I look at Mika as she smirks down at me high fiving Chi “you guys are evil..i’ll be up in a second go torture everyone else awake why don't ya” i ask them jumping out of bed.

“I’ve got Kira and Kasia on that know but i'm leaving Yuki-imoto to you” Mika told me walking out the door to my room.

I looked over to my bed only to be met with the adorable sight of Yuki hugging my pillow close to her. Her eyes closed as she slept peacefully i shook her shoulder lightly “huh Yuki-kun you have to get up we have to get ready for school.” i told her softly. She shifted slightly opening her eyes still clouded with sleep.

“Okay Tsubaki-san” she told me rubbing her eyes getting out of my bed. “Thank you for letting me stay with you” she thanked me walking out of my room.

When she left the room i closed the door behind her i went over to the dresser and grabbed my usual clothes and began to get dressed.

I put on my red tank top tieing it in the front i slipped on my socks and knee high boots then throw on my leather jacket.

I looked in the mirror ‘today will be a good day i thought and then i left my room closeing the door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already ready they were all dressed in the schools mandatory black and red “let’s go everyone where late” i said walking to the garage grabbing a piece of bread on my way “i’ll drive my motorcycle, i have to go to work after school, Chi you take the Kira, Kasia, Amaya, and Alice, Mika you take Sora, Yuki, Arisu, and Noir.” i told them putting on my cat helmet “also ill be home late tonight, don’t wait up” i told them as they get into there respective cars and we left the garage.

Half was to the city there's a call on my bluetooth so i answer “Tsubaki are you alright you’re acting weird this morning did something happen?” Mika’s voice sounded through my speakers

“I'm fine Mika-san i just have a feeling today is going to be a good day”


	3. Missions, Cats, and Awws

? POV

“This is all your fault hidan if you had kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have been caught” Kakuzu meowls out

“excuse me but if it wasn't for Tobi we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place he just had to push the fucking button didn't he!” Hidan retaliated.

“ENOUGH” Pien shouted “right now is not the time for fighting we must find a way to get back to our human selfs and get to our own world” he told them in a cold monotone voice.

“Yes leader-sama”

 

Tsubaki’s POV

“Okay luvs i won't be home till around five in the morning make sure Yuki and Noir make it to bed by ten they need their sleep” i told them “and since today was the last day everyone else can do what they want just don't leave the house after twelve” i warned.

“Why are you gonna be so late

Tsubaki-san?” Sora asked raising an eyebrow

“I have a few jobs i have to do tonight and then i have to pick up a surprise for you all” i told them worry filled their eyes “huh don't worry i’ll be fine” i said “have i ever broken a promise” i asked getting on my bike and starting the engine

“no” Yuki said looking at the ground “you never break your promises”

I smile at her pulling on my helmet “be good okay” i told them “i love you all” i shouted as i drove away. About twenty minutes later i stopped in front of a run down looking bar i zipped up my leather jacket and put up my hood.

“Hey Camilia” one voice said as i entered the bar “hey Camilia what’s up” another questioned “Camilia you here for a job?” a woman's voice questioned

I walked up and sat down on a wooden bar stool “hey Camilia ya here to get a job because if ya are i got a few good ones lined up and waiting” Tom asked me

“Of course Tommy-Boy i need at least nine high paying jobs” i told him, he looked at me questioningly raising an eyebrow.

“Something special ya planning on buying” he questioned.

“Just a little something for the girls” i told him a smile on my face.

“Ah i see” he said reflecting my smile “well here ya go” he said holding out ten black cards “finish the jobs come back and get the money,” he shrugged “you know how this works” he told me

“Ya i’ll try to be back by four to get my money” i told him getting up from my seat and walk out the door

You see i'm a merc or mercenary around here i'm known as the bloody camilia, you see i'm not afraid to knock some heads together. Chi (Deaths Mercy), Mika (Devils Angel), Kira and Kasia (Vodo twins), Amaya (Cheshire Cat) & Alice (Mad Hatter) & Arisu (Alice) (wonderland three), and Sora (Sky Breaker)  also were mercs but after Yuki and Noir joined our family they stopped

Chi started painting, one of her drawings alone is worth 2 mill. Mika works in weaponry in the black market. Kira and Kasia wright books. The Amaya, Alice, and Arisu are clothing designers and Sora’s a singer, one of the top idols actually. I’m the only one that’s still in the merc business, i get paid the most, i pay the bills and for the food and everything. i have to i'm there big sister.

After tonight i'll have enough money to take a break for a while no more late missions just a few for extra cash i can't wait they'll be so happy to see their present i got on my bike and drove to my first, job i was hired to get rid of a gang that's been terrorizing the upper class part of the city.

Time Skip 5:30 A.M.

I just got done collecting my money, the jobs took longer than i expected. I took a lot more damage then i thought i would, cuts covered my arms and legs not to mention the huge bruise on my abdomen ‘i think i bruised a rib.’ i thought

I’ll live i can't bandage it till i get home and i still have to stop by and get their surprise. I drive till i get to the shop. I get off my bike and look at the building i was at the humane society.

I know someone that works her from a past job. I told them about my surprise and they agreed to stay late so i could come and pick it up. I walk to the front door where i meet Mia, she lead me to the back where the cats were.

 

Akatsuki POV

We were locked in a cage. The room lit up as the lights were switched on.

“What’s going on, it can't be morning yet” sasori asked.

“what the hell is going on un” Deidara questioned as a voice filled the room.

 “So you're getting cats? The girls must be so excited” the girl Mia asked

The unfamiliar girl looked at her “i actually haven't told them yet it’s a surprise” she told Mia “i need one for each so ten should do” she said as they reached our cage.

Mia stopped in front of us and began pointing other cats out but the strange girl look straight at use pointing to our cage “what about them Mia-chan?” she asked Mia spun on her heels to face us as a nervous smile slid on her face.

Mia laughed shakily as she spoke “i should have known you’d pick those ten” she announced with a sigh. “They are actually scheduled to be put down today, they are quite violent when we try to separate them” she explained “well i guess if anyone can handle them it's you Tsubaki-sama” she said walking towards our cage hesitantly.

The girl looked at Mia then at us again her black hair moved falling past her hips her silver eyes studied use like she was looking into our very souls ”They are cute” she said bluntly “ill take them all” she told Mia “put them in a box.” she demanded.

“Um okay Tsubaki-sama” she said but the girl must have seen the fear in her eyes because she shook her head lightly.

“It's fine i'll get them” Tsubaki told Mia “can you go get the food i'll come pick it up tomorrow with the girls” she asked walking up to the cage.

“Is pretty girl gonna adopt us” Tobi asked excitedly jumping up and down.

Deidara sighed “that's what it looks like un” he told Tobi. looking at the girl he couldn't help but wonder what would a girl like her wont with three dangerous cats.

Tsubaki POV

After i put the cats in the box i tied it to my bike and drove back to the house. I walked inside the door trying to be as silent as i could only to be tackled to the ground the box thrown out of my arms landing next to me

“Tsubaki-nee your late we were so worried about you” Noir yelled tears in the corners of her eyes

“where were you? your an hour and a half late, we thought something happened to you we were really worried” Mika told me

“i promised i'd be fine and you know i never break my promises” i said trying not to winch as pressure was put on my injurie, not wanting to worry them

“why aren't you guys in bed yet” i asked them.

“Noir and Yuki refused to go to bed unless you tucked them in Tsubaki-nee” Chi answered.

“oh is that right well then let's get you to bed you'll get your present when you wake up okay luvs” i told them picking up the box and grading their hands.

 

Time skip

After i was done tucking them into bed i went to my room. when i got there i set the box on my bed dumping the cats out.

i took off my clothes leaving me in my underwear and bra. I went to the bathroom grabbing some bandages out of the cabinet by the sink and went back to sit on my bed.

the cats stared at me with curiosity, meowing softly in confusion ‘strang’ i thought.

The small black kitten with a orange swirly face jumped on my lap licking my hand “they are nothing i'll be fine” i told him as i wrapped my wounds.

When i was done i got dressed in my pjs then i lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. i couldn't fall asleep.

the kittens lay around me while i just lay there till i heard a knock on the door “Tsubaki i know you stayed up late but it's almost 10 you need to get up” Mika’s voice said threw the door

“okay get everyone in the living room i have a surprise for them all i think they'll love” i told her.

i got up and put all the cats in the box and walked down the stairs without changing everyone was still wearing their pjs when i reached the living room.

Chi and Mika sat on the black loveseat to the left of the room. Kira and Kasia sat across from them on the red love seat and Amaya, Alice, and Arisu sat on the couch in between them both. I walked over and sat in between Noir and Yuki on the couch opposite of them. the couches were all set up to create a square in the middle.

i put the box on the ground and gently tipped it over, the kittens stumbled out into the room. In seconds there was a mass of ‘aww’, ‘huh’s’, and ‘yay’


	4. Names

Akatsuki POV

“Why did pretty girl put us back into the box” tobi asked pouting

“i'm not sure un” deidara answered him confusion filled his voice

the box was tipped over and we all fell out “what the hell un” deidara shouted eyes wide.

We all landed on soft carpet and when we opened our eyes we were met with excited squeals and questioning stares.

“why are there so many fucking girls and why are these fucking heathens just staring at us” Hiden yelled

“i'm not sure, just listen and pay attention to what they're saying” Pien scolded

 

Akatsuki/Chi’s POV

Tsubaki dumped the box on the table and 10 strangely colored kittens came rolling out. each looked different like they had been dyed that color.

there was one orange one with purple ringed eyes (Pein), Sitting next to him was a girl cat she had beautiful purple fur and golden eyes on her ear there was a flower like patch of white fur (Konan).

in a separate group there was a cat that was split in half, half of him was black and the other half was white he had a little tuft of green fur under his chin and his eyes were a dim gold (zetsu). Next to him was a black cat with an orange swirl of fur in his face and red eyes (tobi).

sitting on the other side was an all black cat with piercing red eyes (itachi). a giant blue kitten sat next to him, under his eyes where little black gill marks and no tail (kisama).

Next to them was an all silver cat with magenta pink eyes and a black circle like patch of fur with a triangle in it like Tsubaki-nees jashinist pendent (hidan) and a tan scat with stitch marks all over his body and a black patch over his mouth and neck (kakuzu)

Sitting next to them were a completely yellow cat with pale blue eyes and a tuft of fur over his left eye (deidara) and a red cat with chocolate brown eyes (sasori).

“okay everyone each of you can have one cat” Tsubaki announced smiling. everyone grabbed a cat but sora, i grabbed the orange one, Mika grabbed the yellow one, Kira grabbed the brown one, Kasia grabbed the red one, Amaya grabbed the blue one, Arisu grabbed the black one, Alice grabbed the black one with the orange face, Yuki grabbed the purple one and Noir grabbed the black and white one, but sora didn't reach for one at all.

“i don't want a cat Tsubaki-san” sora told her “why don't you take it” she said Tsubaki reached out her hand and picked up the silver cat but he scratched her hand.

“TSUBAKI-NEE/SAN/SAMA” everyone yelled but all Tsubaki did was tap the cat's nose and laughed.

“you're a feisty one aren't you” she giggled out. i got a little mad at that she just got scratched, she's bleeding, and she's laughing about it

“tsu-” i tried to tell her what i thought but she cut me off.

“let's name them okay Chi-san it's just a scratch i've had worse” she told me and everyone knew it was an understatement.

everyone in this house has been through hell and back but Tsubaki, Tsubaki had it 100 times worse one look at her body would tell you that much. we have all seen the scars, everyone's eyes became shadowed. Tsubaki's eyes were closed as she smiled.

“what does pretty girl mean” Tobi asked tilting his head to the side.

“i'm not sure un, but those words seemed to put everyone into a state of depression” Deidara answered.

“hahaha okay i think i'll name you hidaka it means hidan” Tsubaki announced and all the cats seemed to stiffen. “okay Chi-san you go next” she said pointing to me

“oh okay how about itami it means pain” i said then pointing to mika she looked down on the kitten in her arms and sighed

“how about jōtai” i just knew she'd pick something that had to do with explosions she's obsessed. after that everything basically went the same.

Kira named the brown cat stitch and Kasia named hers scorpion.

Amaya named hers shark because with his color and the marks on his fur he looked like a shark, Arisu named hers weasel because she said that her black cat looked like a weasel, and Alice looked deep into her cat's eyes she looked as though she was going to a far away place as she uttered Uso meaning lie she said it was because the cat's soul was covered in them at this i saw Tsubaki's eyes soften and little Uso stiffen at last we turned to yuki.

She named her cat lily because she was so pretty and Noir named hers Zetsu after we were all done naming them we got up and everyone went to there rooms to get changed


	5. Pet shopping

Tsubaki POV

Everyone went to there rooms carrying their cats. i grabbed hidaka and walked to my room. i went inside the bathroom to get changed put on my normal outside of school clothes.

First i put on my tank top then i grabbed my belly shirt that has the saying “guys i thought you said fries” and then i put on my blue skirt and leather jacket i then slipped on my high heel shoes and did my makeup and nails.

i slipped on our family ring and went over to my desk, i opened the chest that lay on it and pulled out my jashinist pendent out of the corner of my eye i saw Hidaka’s eyes widen ‘thats strange’ i thought fastening my pendant around my neck

 

Hidan's POV

“NO FUCKING WAY SHE'S A JASHINIST” i yelled when i saw her take out the pendent

“Hidaka-luv what's wrong” she asked worry in her eyes she got down on one knee and picking me up. i put my paw on the pendent “oh this, it's my Jashinist pendent, he’s my god” she explained “haha we should probably get going luv the others will most likely be waiting for us” she told me as she began to walk out of her room

‘what the fucks going on’

 

Tsubaki's POV

Me and Hidaka walked out into the living room everyone was dressed and ready to go   “okay everyone let's get going we have some stuff to get done today” i told them “we need to get to the store to buy some supplies for the kittens” i explained to them and they all nodded their head “okay so i got 200 for each of you don't spend it all on one thing”

I warned.

“but Tsubaki-nee won't you have more jobs to do if you give use that much” Noir asked they all looked worried.

“actually that's another thing i wanted to talk about, i have been saving up money for a while now and i will be taking a big break” their eyes widened “i'll only need to take a few calls that the others can't but other then that i have enough money to last for at least two years” i told them they looked so happy i began smiling

“so are you guys ready i'll take Amaya, Alice, and Sora. Chi you take Arisu, Kira, and Kasia and you Mika you take Yuki and Noir okay let's go” i told them and we all walked to the garage.

i got in my car which was black with blue flames. Chi got into her all red car and Mika got into her all black car “just follow me” i told them everyone got into their designated car and began to drive out of the garage i turned on music and panic!At the disco-don't threaten me with a good time blared in my speakers and i began to sing along.

All the cats looked at me with fascination it went like that for the next forty minutes till i turned off the music when we got to the pet store “okay everyone we need to buy them collars, litter boxes, food, and food bowls after that buy what ever you won't” i said and we all dispersed throw out the store.

when everyone was done we meet up at the front of the store. i had gotten Hidaka two silver bowls and a black collar with red clouds on it and a jashinist pendent, i also got him a scratching post and a black cat bed along with a tag that says ‘Hidaka property of Tsukino’

Chi got two black bowls and the same collar i got, she also got a mouse that runs around and an orange cat bed and the same tag.

Mika bought two rock looking bowls and the same collar with the same tages she also got little birds with bells in them and a bomb shaped bed.

Kira and Kasia got red and drown bowls that have a little fountain, and the same collar, Kira got Stitch a ball of yarn and a coin shaped bed and Kasia got Scorpion a little wooden puppet to bat at and a Scorpion shaped pillow to use as a bed.

Amaya, Arisu and Alice got two sets of black bowls and one set of blue bowls, they to got the same collars. Amaya got Shark a little indoor pond with fish that swim around in it and a sushi shaped bed, Arisu got Weasel a stuffed duck with a bell in it and a gient dango shaped bed, and Alice got Uso a swirly thing on a string and a lollipop bed

Noir got zetsu a little garden and i Flytrap bed and Yuki got lily a rose shaped bed.

when we were done, we bought everything and left to go home.


	6. An old friend and photographs

TSUBAKI POV

It had been weeks since getting the kittens, when i got the call telling me an old friend of mine was in trouble and needed some help.

He was in pretty bad with the gov and could use a little help getting away i couldn't say no i mean this was Wade Fucking Wilson for god's sake he was actually planning on becoming more than a merc when all this shit is over with and with my ties to the gov i can help him get out of this mess and after what he did for us i owe him at least that.

“Neko-chan why are you packing” Mika asked walking into my room raising an eyebrow.

“don't worry Mika-san i just have to go check out Wade he seems to have gotten into trouble with the good old gov again” i told her, she laughed a little worriedly

“is he okay? What did he get into this time?” she asked me.

“i'm not sure, lets just hope it's not something to big or i might have to call you in” i told her

“I think that'd be fun just like the good old days huh” she said bitterness masked by a fake smile.

“ya” i folded my shirt and put it neatly into my suitcase there was a silence over the room i narrowed my eyes my mouth in a loose frown.

“you're coming back right” the question hung in the air.

“i promise i'll be back as soon as i can okay” i told her with a sigh. Hidaka chose that moment to walked into the room meowing like crazy and i shooed Mika out so i could finish packing “now shoo i have to get dressed i'll be down to say goodbye in a second” she left the room and i sat on my bed falling back on the soft comforter

“oh hidaka-luv what am i gonna do“ i asked as i sat up and got ready. i put on my black tank top and my biker shorts i slipped on my high heels and threw on my leather jacket i did my makeup and my nails and tied a bandana around my neck i then put on my ring and set my hair in a ponytail.

i strapped my weapons on my back and around my leg when i looked in the mirror i tightened my ponytail when i was satisfied with my outfite i left the room carrying Hidaka in my arms.

i walked into the living room, everyone was scattered out with their cats “i'll be back in about 4 days be good okay” i said as i left they all looked at me and the room was filled with goodbyes

 

MIKAS POV

Tsubaki left, Hidaka in her hands, i heard her bike start and the screeching of the tires as it drove away. Silence lingered in the air for a moment “i thought she said no more missions” Noir said petting zetsu softly her eyes were shadowed by her hair

“Noir-kun she’s not doing this because it's a mission” i told her she looked up confused along with the rest of the sisters other than Chi who knew exactly what i was talking about

“what do you mean Mika-san” Yuki asked tilting her head to the side.

“what she means Yuki-kun is that Wade is an old friend of Tsubaki-nee” Chi answered looking down at her hands

“an old friend…?” Alice questioned curiously as she moved closer like a child getting ready for storytime.

“ya..it was back when i first left the orphanage” Chi started, remembering that day well “we were about 8 then right” she asked ,not expecting an answer, a far away look made its way into her eyes, as we remember back then.

i saw this caught everyone's attention including the cats as they stared at us intently.

“ya and tsubaki-chan was 10 we had gotten in some trouble with our client and they kidnapped me and Chi they had tortured us and that's when Tsubaki came she made a deal,” at this both mine and Chi’s eyes glazed over “the client let us go and she’d give herself up to the government that's where she meet Wade and Colonel Brown Wade helped her escape and Browns cleared both of there names but wade got dishonorably discharged as a punishment, he helped Tsubaki get back at the guys that kidnapped us and ever since Tsubaki has seen him as nothing less than family and she always helps family but we haven't seen him in eight years so we suspected he was dead of course tsubaki never once believed that wade would die” i explained

“so wade must be important to Tsubaki-nee” Arisu asked petting lily’s soft fur

“ya...really important” Chi mumbled looking down again

“anyways what do we do now that tsubaki's gone” Amaya asked

“i'm not sure but we can't just sit here till she gets back let's go get some lunch“ Kasia suggested

“ya” Kira agreed we all got up and left the house

 

Akatsuki POV

We listened to the girls as they talked about the Tsubaki girl. Then they all got up and began to leave.

Pien looked at everyone and began barking orders (AN: LOL cats barking) “okay this is our chance everyone split up and look around the house, see if you can find anything about these girls tell me if you find anything suspicious” he explained once the girls had left the room entirely.

Then the akatsuki split up and began their search.

 

Kisama POV

Me and Itachi began to walk around we reached Tsubaki's room on the door hung a sign that said “come in luv” in black letters and a jashinist symbol was painted in the center of the door in red.

The door was open a crack so we walked in the room. When we got in we were shocked the hole room was pitch black and ocean blue her bed lay to the right and a desk lay to the left the ceiling was painted to look like the night sky with a full moon. there was a lamp next the the bed on her night stand and a bookshelf filled with old books across from it.

That wasn't what caught our attention though what did were the plushies on her bed that looked just like the rest of the akatsuki and the turned down photo on the desk.

Itachi began to climb up the chair and onto the desk. i followed him, my curiosity getting the best of me. when we got to the top we were meet with pictures of a smiling Tsubaki along with many of the other girls we have meet. there was one in the corner that cought my eye though, in it Tsubaki and a man stood the man had a cocky smile on as a ten year old tsubaki smiled timidly at the camera they both held up piece sighs and on the frame where the words ‘see you on the other side’.

in the center of the desk lay two turned down photos, i began nudging them with my nose and with the help of itachi i got both of them turned over. the first picture was of a family, but no one was smiling a man stood to the left his hair was silver and his eyes stormy grey and next to him stood a women her long black hair poled in a loose bun, she was turned slightly away from the man and her blood red eyes looked intently in between them. in the middle a mini Tsubaki stood arms to the behind her back and mouth poled tight in a frown her steely grey eyes focusing on the ground she couldn't have been older the 4 but i could see that her tired eyes held no emotion.

while i was fixated on the family itachi stared shocked, yes shocked, at the picture next to it in an old wooden frame Tsubaki sat in a rocking chair in her arms was a small bundle of cloth little hands snuck out of the bundle grabbing at the fabrice. me and itachi looked at each other the same thought going through both our minds ‘what does this mean’ “itachi” i asked but he ignored me as he began to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion-sama: Hey everyone first if you like my story please leave a  comment and also i will be putting Wade Wilson in the next few chapters i hope you don't hate it  plus  Deadpool is awesome thou hes not Deadpool yet still awesome!!!! 
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!


	7. It's been a while

Tsubaki POV

I walked up the stairs to the containment center as i go over what Brown had told me over the phone

Flash back

‘Ring Ring Ring’ Tsubaki’s phone went off she picked it up and put it to her ear “yes Tsubaki here what’cha want” she asked as she continued reading her book

‘Tsubaki-san?’ the person on the other line ask.

“yep” Tsubaki answer smiling slightly its been awhile since she’s heard his voice.

‘im calling about wade’ at that moment she dropped her cheerie dumener

“yes i’d like to know why a close friend of mine is being held” she told him.

‘Yes id like to know more details as well Tsubaki-san, all i know is he is being held for theft’ he told me.

“huh? That's all doesn't sound too bad”she asked confused.

‘The theft of military secrets and weapons’ he finished

“oh haha that sounds like something he’d do” i laughed

‘this is not a laughing matter Tsubaki-san’ he told her his voice hard.

“sorry Brown” Tsubaki explained wipeing a tear from her eye.

“so what do i have to do to get him out” she asked.

‘they'll let him go when they know why he was trying to steal from the government, i haven't talked to him but the people said he told them he would only talk to you’ Brown said

“huh sounds fun so do you know why he stool them?” Tsubaki asked thinking of reasons for this as well.

‘no but the way they described him he sounds different they say he refused to take of his mask’ he told me a question buried under confusion.

“Mask?” i asked huffing

‘Ya’ he answered ‘anyways be careful’ he warned

“ya ya i'll be fine” i told him “i always am”

Tsubaki could tell he doubted that but he didn't voice it so she didn't have to say anything

‘ya so how are the kids’ he asked

“they're just fine Brown i know you worry about her but i promised you i'd keep them safe didn't i Yuki will be fine with use we’ll protect her” she reassured.

‘i know it just feels like forever since she came to this world and i don't want to see you hurt if something happens to any of them you’ve lost enough’ he said

“Brown its okay its been two years i know she’s in a better place she was mine after all she’s got my tuffs.. jashin will take care of her since i can't”

‘she was still your..’ Tsubaki didn't let him finish

“Brown i said i’m fine” she told him voice sturn

‘i get it... goodbye Tsubaki-san’ he told me “goodbye” Tsubaki said and hung up

 

End of flashback

I entered the building walking up to one of the agents, “i'm tsubaki Tsukino i'm here to see Wade-san” the agent looked over my ID. she looked up at me and began to walk away i followed her threw a few locked doors into a white room.

“he’s in there we’ll be watching you threw the camera” she warned me as she walked away i headed to the door and as i opened the door a smile made its way onto my face

“it’s been awhile huh...wade-san”


	8. escaping memories

Tsubaki’s pov

Wade sat there looking at the ground. “You i see you took my advice red suits you.” i complemented “you wanna tell me why the hell you're here wade-san or why you're wearing that mask.”

He looked up his masked eyes meeting mine i could tell he was surprised “i thought you said you didn't trust the government so why are you here Tsubaki-kun” he asked his voice scratchy and deep

“You know i'd do anything for you Wade-san” i told him a dim smile on my face it had been years and so much has changed “i'm getting you out of here weather they like it or not” i told him my eyes drifting to the camera

“And how do you expect to do that tsubaki-kun” he asked a smirk on his face “there are cameras every where and they have seen your face” he states

“Has that ever stopped me before Wade-san” i asked sarcastically

he sighs “you're crazier than me Tsubaki-san”

“Of course wade-san” i told him smirking “now let's get out of here” i told him extending my hand

 

Time skip 35 minutes

We had got out of the base we made it to the car that was waiting for use outside the building i got into the driver's seat and wade took a seat on the passenger side

‘Hisssss’ hidaka hissed “it’s fine hidaka he’s a friend” i reassure stepping on the gas “now wade-san tell me what's up with the mask and why you were trying to steal military secrets” i demanded he looked at me then out the window

“I wasn't trying to steal military secrets i was on a job and it was a misunderstanding i was just trying to find some information on someone” he told me pouting

“And the mask?” i asked

His breath hitched and he stayed silent as i waited for an answer “it's a long story” he told me

“Ya and we got and we have an hour drive to the airport now spill” i told him smile disappearing from my face

 

WADE’S POV

Oh no she wants use to talk yellow box screamed in my head she’ll get suspicious if we stay quiet like this for too long what do w-

just kill her then we won't have to say anything the black box interrupts rudely  

‘are you kidding me if i tried to do that i’d be growing body parts back for the next year there’s only one serious rule that i follow, DON'T EVER PISS OFF TSUBAKI she may act sweet but when she's mad she makes the Hulk look like a happy little bitch’ i told them

“Well wade spit it out” tsubaki demanded “you're starting to annoy me you know i hate being ignored” she said gritting her teeth

‘Pros and cons this hole telling tsubaki what happens thing

Pros- she stops looking at me like she wants to cut my dick off and shove it down my throat, i won't have to hunt down francis (she’ll track that bag of dicktips down in less time then it takes me to eat a chimichanga), and not to mention the fact she’ll be so worried she’ll become a mama bear and be all like ‘are you alright’ and ‘my poor baby boy’

Kons- no matter what any human being did they don't deserve to have to beal with an angry Tsubaki *insert shiver*

Tsubaki give me a sideways glance raising and eyebrow. I let out a nervous laugh ‘i have no choice’ i thought sighing in defeat

“So you want to know why i wear this mask?” i ask and she shakes her head yes “fine but don't get mad” i told her

She lets out a sigh “wade-san i won't be mad at you at you” she tells me

“Fine but i warned you” i told her i slowly take of my mask when it's all the way off my head i'm jerked forward as the car comes to a screeching halt and i land face first into the dashboard

“Wade..” ‘oh no she didn't put san after it’ i looked over to see tsubaki’s eyes shadowed her bangs making her look like a demon ‘she. Is. pissed.’ “who did this to you” she asked coldly moving her eyes to look at me

“It's actually a really fucked up story you see” i told her “you see i was diagnosed with cancer and we tried almost everything but nothing worked and this weird guy came to the bar and gave me a card i told him i'd call when i hit fuck it and then one night i finally broke down my life was a shitshow i hit fuck it i called him he told me he could help he could turn me into a hero they put me thru hell they torchered me and then finally they got the right reaction and i came out looking like this i burned the place down and now i'm hunting down francis so he can fix this butterface…” i told her

Tsubaki's hands clenched the wheel “why didn't you tell me” she asked

“Tsubaki i didn't want to worry you” i told her “you've been through so much mika and chi to i didn't want to add more to the plate” i explained

“I don't care i don't want to see you hurt” she whispered “i want to protect them all after you left we added more people to our family first we found the twins their names are Kira and Kasia we were sent to kill them but i refuse and instead we took them in then there are the triplets Amaya, Arisu, and Alice we found them on the streets begging for food a few years later we found sora in a cage locked up and put on display for the fact she has fox ears then last there are my two baby girls yuki and noir they showed up out of nowhere as babies and brown brought them to me” her lips trembled “i gave birth to lily soon after and she died a year later” she told me ‘lily? She never told me’ “the point is i will do anything to protect my family i wont let what happened to lil happen to anyone else i love so if you're in trouble call me she told me

She slowly took her foot of the break and pushed the gas “we should be there in an hour get some sleep luv” i sighed looking out the window i put my mask back on and closed my eyes i knew she could never escape her memories they held her captured just like when i first saw her


	9. memories

-flash back, Wade's dream, 9 years ago-  
Wades POV  
“Look kid since no one else could get any crap out of you the shit heads sent me in” i told the girl her black hair fell over her face covering her eyes. She stayed quiet. “So what’s your name” i asked she sat still not making a move. a sigh makes its way past my lips “fine, you don’t want to talk i get it, feels like you're being fucking held hostage right, well then my names Wade, Wade fucking Wilson its nice to meet you” i told her.  
I put my hand out she looked at it and for the first time i got a look at her eyes. Her eyes were a sharp silver they weren't childishly wide like you'd expect no these were the eyes of a killer. Her face pulled tight into a straight line no emotion. I got up and began to walk to the door “fine you don't want to talk ill leave. I've got places to go and people to kill” i told her my hand on the doorknob but before i could turn it a voice interrupted me.  
“Tsubaki Tsukino” a small voice cut through the air like a razor “but you won't find anything on me if you try” she told me.  
“Good now why don't you start by telling me why you're here Tsubaki” i asked

-back to present-  
“Wade-luv we’re here wake up” a soft voice called waking me from my memories. Her soft hand grabbed my arm grasp firm “you get to meet my little ones” she said smiling   
I looked at her “you've really changed huh Baki-san” i asked as she grabbed her demon cat from the back seat.  
“I guess i have huh” she said walking to the door “so have you” she mumbled walking opening the door and walking in “IM HOME” she yelled. There were shouts and meows as i entered the house  
“Tsubaki-nee we missed you” a girl with black hair shouted tackling tsubaki to the ground.   
Everyone looked at me and Tsubaki introduced me “everyone this is Wade-san” she told them pointing to me and i dowed.  
“Tsubaki-san can we use the bath house tonight we haven't used it in weeks” a girl with grey brown hair asked   
Tsubaki smiled down at her her eyes glittered with happiness “of course Yuki-luv” she said patting her head and everyone ran off to get ready   
She’s so happy  
‘Goodbye Tsubaki-nee” a 20 year old Wade yelled waving as he walks away Tsubaki smile ‘we will meet again Wade-san’


End file.
